Why I Love Him
by LadyNightWriter
Summary: Each chapter is a different Titan girl's view of why she loves her man. First: KFJRated T for sex, love, and other stuff you should EXPECT from a T rated fic.


I'm startin with Jinx. Hope you guys like it!

**

* * *

**

.:Jinx:.

"Why do you love him?" Yeah, I've been asked that before. For a while I wouldn't even admit that I did love him. I mean, its kind of embarrassing, you know? The way I first acted around him, I mean. It hard not to hate the guy. Admittingly, its ten times harder not to love him. I figured that out after a while. So, why do I love him? Let's see.

He's got this attitude: he's cocky, immature, he torments you like there's no tomorrow, and loves to show off. Like I said, you try so hard to hate it, but its just one of those things that makes you love him even more. I'm yet to figure out _why_ exactly that his seemingly terrible attitude is just so unbearibly endearing. All I know is, you just get hooked on listening to him be annoying.

Then, there's his looks. No, I'm not shallow and only basing this on his looks; but they are a pretty decent factor. If you've ever seen him, you'd know. His costume may not be the most appealing, but it sure doesn't hide his greatest attributes at all: for starters, there's his muscles. Oh, boy, his muscles. It could just be from all of that running he does, but does he have muscles! There's something else, too: those eyes. Oh man, his blue eyes. I lose myself in them everytime I see him. Cliched, I know. But it's true! And I love his smile. That know-it-all little smile that he has when he thinks he's being brilliant. Finally, his hair. Do I love running my fingers through his hair or what? There's just so much of it! It's everywhere. I'm always telling him he should cut it, because I know he'd never listen to me, so he'd keep it like that.

And just wrapping it up about his looks, I have seen him without the mask on. He's so handsome, I don't see need for it at all. He just laughs and says it's a part of his 'mystique'. Oh, I haven't yet mentioned the laugh, have I? His voice in general is heavenly. I'd just sit and stare at him, listening to him complain about sports or whatever was on his mind for hours. I don't think he would talk so much if he didn't know that I loved his voice. I know, when you first meet him he seems like the rudest person in the world, yet once your his girlfriend he's so polite.

"Girlfriend". He's called me that since the beginning, but only when we're alone. He asked me if I wanted others to think of me as his girlfriend before he talked to anyone else. He didn't need to tell anyone, though: I think that the Titans figured it out pretty quickly. See, they had asked if we wanted to crash at Titans Tower for a while. We quickly denied, saying that Wally had an apartment, and...we sort of let it slip that I was crashing with him for a while.

I love his name. "Wally West". I don't know why he doesn't use that as a name, I think it would add to his quote unquote "mystique". At first, before I learned his real name, I'd call him KF or Flash or just plain Kid Flash, but he said it sounded a little strange for me to call him that. So now, he's Wally. Wonderful, wonderful Wally West. I adore him. But I'm no where near done.

There's the way he hugs. Remember those muscles I was talking about? He gives the best hugs with those muscles. They're always warm, and comforting. He's let me cry on his shoulder quite a few times. Anytime I needed him. We both have communicators, now, and oftentimes I'd be at home, upset about something, and he could be halfway around the world. But all I'd ever have to do is just give him the signal and he'd come running. That's the great thing about having Wally West as your boyfriend; he'd always come running for you.

Dates are always exciting when Wally West is your boyfriend. He can take you anywhere in the world that you want to go in a split second. We went to Italy just the other day for our one-year anniversary since we met, and it was wonderful. We each made a wish and threw a coin into the fountain in Rome; we rode a gondala in Venice; and I have no idea where we were, but we had tons of pizza and gelata. I tried to call it ice cream, but Wally just had to use that line: "When in Rome" I almost threw my gelata at him.

Now...a little more intimately, he's such a great kisser. When was our first kiss, you ask? It was sort of against my will, actually. We hadn't started dating yet. I was just walking down the street when I saw a rose in front of me. It always meant the same thing: _He_ was coming. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see him standing behind me. As per usual, there was the string of witty banter and annoying the hell out of me.

"Could you leave me alone for once?" I asked in his face.

He pretended to be thinking. "Nope. Sorry." He smirked.

"You're a jerk." I spat.

He wiped off his face. "Maybe, but you like me anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. The only reason you've put up with me for so long is because you like me."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Prove it." He said. That...that was when he kissed me. He put his hands on my cheeks and he kissed me. At first, I was wide-eyed at him, but then I closed them. That lasted about two seconds. As soon as all of my sense came back, I put my hands on his shoulders and violently pushed him away. He looked a little shocked...and I think even sad, but he regained his footing and his smirk. I know he was about to make a witty comment. So, I decided to beat him.

I screamed, "RAPE!" at the top of my lungs. Wally's eyes widened, and immediatly grabbed my hand and ran me to the other side of the world just so no one would notice anything.

"That was mean, you know." He said. He was smiling, but his eyes looked utterly terrified. "Now, let's try this again." He said, and pulled me into another kiss. Just because I was in the situation...I sort of returned the kiss for a while. Again, I realized I was being insane, and I pulled away...A little gentler than last time. But I still had the same look of total disdain. I took a breath in, about to scream "rape" again, but he was quicker.

"Ah-ah-ah, screaming 'rape' will get you nowhere!"

Out of my mouth came a muffled "Why?"

"Because, my dear, the good people of France will not understand you, no matter how loud you scream."

I pulled his hand away from my mouth. "Oh yeah? What, do you know French or something?"

"Pourquoi, il se produit juste ainsi que je sais le français." He grinned. That means 'Why, it just so happens that I do know French.'

"Nice. You suck."

"Je t'aime, aussi, Jinx." Though at the time I didn't know it, that was the first time he said he loved me. 'I love you, too, Jinx.' was exactly what he said. Of course, me and my ignorance for the French language just kept me angry with him.

I looked around. It appeared that we were in a zoo. Apparently in France, according to Wally. I was angry with him, so I gave him a hilarious case of bad luck. You see, Wally isn't afraid of much, but boy does he hate monkeys. So...I made a monkey fall on his head. You should have seen him. He stood still for a second. His eyes widened with terror. Then...he screamed bloody murder. He ran in circles for ten minutes, then out the gate of the zoo. This was the day that I learned Wally's greatest fear and my best weapon. Sometimes when I'm angry with him, I enlist Beast Boy's help to freak him out. A green monkey jumping out of his sock drawer...One time I did that, he couldn't talk for a week.

I followed him out of the zoo, laughing all the while. Once he finallyremoved the monkey from his head, he was breathing heavilly, and still wide-eyed. It was my turn to smirk.

"Oh. So you think this is funny, do you?" He asked. "Well I'll show you funny..." He then tackled me to the ground and, as we were at the top of a hill, we began rolling and bouncing down it. That was fun.

"This is--all--your--fault!" I yelled at him as we hit rocks. I may have been angry with Wally, but I was holding onto him for dear life. Pretty soon, we came to a flat patch of grass, and slammed into a tree.

"I hate you..." I grumbled. I sat up, rubbed my head and looked back at him. He was still on the ground, rubbing his head with both hands. He looked up at me. I don't know why...it was just a sudden unexpected impulse...but...at that moment, I jumped on top of him and started kissing him. The force from the jump caused us to roll to the side again, and then he was on top of me. It lasted for longer than either of the previous kisses, and also unlike the other two...I was thouroughly enjoying it. Wally seemed to have been enjoying it, too. I can't remember how long we were going at it, but I'd guess at least for a minute or two...Okay, maybe five.

When we finally came up for air, we couldn't think of anything to say to each other. I was still looking at him like he was a deadly disease, and he was still looking at me with his half frightened, half smiling face.

"I'm just going to come out and say it..." He said, finally, "What _was_ that?"

I had to think about it for a second. I came up with, "My turn?"

He looked shocked and muttered something in French again, "Ainsi elle m'aime..." I later learned that he had said, 'So she does love me...'. Yes, I did. I was just too distracted by hating him to notice.

"So...Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked, as though none of what just happened...happened.

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that..." He said, and proceeded to tell me about how the Titans were in a bind with the Brotherhood of Evil, and he wanted to know if I'd like to come. So...I did. After we all defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, every Titan in all of Titan-dom was at the Tower, like one huge party. Me and Wally were talking in the corner, and we then decided that I'd stay at his place. That was when the Titans had asked us if we wanted to stay and we said no.

Even more intimate than the kissing thing...There's _living_ with him. See, at first, he let me sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch. But one night when it was particularly stormy, I kind of asked if he'd sleep with me. No, no, no, not _that_ way, just, you know...Sleeping with me. It became a usual thing, sleeping in his bed.The _other_sleeping...came later...

I mean, we had both thought about it. Who doesn't when you're in a relationship, really? We never actually _talked_ about it. Never. We knew that we were both thinking about it. But we were all caught up in doubts. I mean, how do you start a conversation like that? Just go up to him and say, "Hey Wally, how was your day? I was wondering if you would like to have sex." No, I couldn't do that. How it happened...It's a little weird, but, here it is: We were just eating dinner one night. We hadn't talked much that day. All I did was look at him. I scratched my neck, looked at him again, and looked at the hallway that lead to our bedroom. This was like saying, 'I was just wondering if you had been thinking about..._that_.' He seemed to understand what I was asking, because he looked more serious and tilted his head, looked at me and raised his eyebrows for a second. This was saying, 'Well...I have you have.' In response, I sort of shrugged and attempted to nod my head, but I didn't. This said the same thing he said to me. We both looked at each other for a second, then I spoke up.

"I have!" I said, getting up from the table.

"I have too." He agreed.

"So...Should we...?"

"I'll be right back." He said, and ran out of the apartment. About ten seconds later, he came back holding a small box. "We're smart enough to know we need _this_."

And so, we...did! I don't like to go into detail on that sort of thing, so I'll just leave it at that. And that about wraps it up. I love him because he's always there, he keeps life fun, and he's so considerate of me when we take new steps. And...he's sweet. Basically, I love him, and that's all there is to it.

* * *

There you are. I love Jinx/Kid Flash so much, its a great pairing. I think I'll do BB/T next, so watch for it!


End file.
